Pinwheel (Sequel Don't Wanna Cry)
by Kiming
Summary: Hanya Sequel dari Don't Wanna Cry/SoonHoon in your area/DLDR/RnR/BUKAN GS UDAH ADA WARNING


Pinwheel (Sequel Don't Wanna Cry)

(SoonHoon)

 _~Aku sudah tak sabar tuk menemuimu_

 _Lewat mana? Apakah masih jauh dari situ?_

 _Angin yang dingin terus berhembus~_

Jihoon menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja makan. Semenjak menikah dengan Seokmin, lelaki manis itu lebih sering menutup dirinya walaupun dihadapan suaminya sekalipun. Jihoon rindu Soonyoung yang entah kemana perginya. Setelah Jihoon menikah, Soonyoung seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Pernah Jihoon mengunjungi Soonyoung di tempat lesnya, tapi Jihoon hanya menemukan Minghao di sana, tanpa Soonyoung. Jihoon menghela napas, tanpa terasa air matanya meleleh. Soonyoung sangat mencintainya, Soonyoung bahkan rela melakukan apapun untuk Jihoon, bahkan melepaskan Jihoon walaupun Soonyoung berat. Menjalin hubungan selama 3 tahun, membuat Jihoon tahu segalanya tentang Soonyoung.

"Soon-ah.." panggil Jihoon lirih ketika melihat layar ponselnya yang masih menampilkan fotonya dan Soonyoung ketika mereka merayakan 2 tahun mereka berpacaran.

CKLEK

"Aku pulang.." seru Seokmin. Terdengar suara gesekan khas sandal rumah. Jihoon buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan memasang senyuman palsu. Jihoon bergegas menghampiri suaminya. Ia menatap Seokmin, memberikan kecupan dipipinya. Seokmin tersenyum hangat, ia merangkul pundak Jihoon, membawa istrinya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Kau sering murung, Ji, ada apa?" tanya Seokmin. Jihoon membelalakkan matanya, lalu tersenyum hangat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menggenggam tangan hangat Seokmin, lalu bersandar di pundak lebarnya. Seokmin tidak bodoh untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi pada istrinya. Seokmin itu tahu luar dalamnya Jihoon. Jihoon selama ini hanya menyiksa dirinya sendiri, menikahi Seokmin karena ibunya. Seokmin tahu semuanya, Seokmin juga menahan diri. Setidaknya agar Jihoon menceritakan semuanya. Seokmin tidak memaksa Jihoon untuk terus berada di sampingnya, Seokmin juga memilih prioritas lain selain Jihoon.

"Kau merindukan Soonyoung?" tanya Seokmin. Jihoon menjauhkan kepalanya dan menatap Seokmin. Seokmin tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut Jihoon. Membuat istrinya itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, sangat tidak suka jika orang lain mengusak rambutnya.

"Jujurlah padaku, Ji.. kau merindukan Soonyoung, kan?" tanya Seokmin lagi. Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Seokmin tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia menarik bahu Jihoon mendekat ke arahnya, dan memeluknya. Ia merasakan bahu Jihoon bergetar dan pundaknya basah. Seokmin perlahan menepuk punggung Jihoon, berusaha menenangkan namja kecil itu. Membiarkan Jihoon meluapkan apa yang ada di hatinya selama ini.

"Aku ingin menemuinya, Seokmin-ah.. hiks.. tapi dia menghilang.. dia entah ada di mana.. dia menungguku.. hiks.. dia pasti.. dia.. hiks.." ucap Jihoon berantakan. Seokmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuk Jihoon. Membisikkan kata-kata positif bahwa Soonyoungnya pasti akan baik-baik saja sekarang.

 _~ Kincir angin kecil_

 _Termenung berdiri sendirian_

 _Seolah sedang menunggu seseorang_

 _Itu aku ~_

Jihoon berlari menuju gedung yang ada di daerah Anyang. Seokmin memberitahunya bahwa sekarang Soonyoung membuka cabang sanggar tarinya di Anyang. Seokmin juga memberitahunya bahwa sekarang Soonyoung tinggal di salah satu rumah temannya yaitu Kim Mingyu. Mingyu adalah seorang chef terkenal, jadi Jihoon bisa bertanya kepada tetangga di sekitar rumah Mingyu.

Dan di sinilah Jihoon. Di depan rumah besar yang terdapat banyak mobil yang ada di sana. Ia beberapa kali melongokkan kepalanya. Mencoba melihat isi rumah yang sangat luas tersebut. Matanya terhenti ketika menemukan seseorang sedang duduk bersandar di salah satu pohon palm yang ada di sana sambil mengatur napas, kentara sekali jika ia baru saja melatih dancenya. Tanpa sadar Jihoon meneteskan air mata. Syukurlah, setidaknya Soonyoung baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Haksaeng, kau mencari seseorang?" tanya suara di belakang Jihoon. Jihoon terjingkat kaget lalu bru-buru menghapus air matanya dan berbalik menatap orang yang mengejutkannya tadi. Sedikit mengerucutkan bibir ketika orang tadi memanggilnya haksaeng. Astaga, bahkan Jihoon sudah menikah.

Mata Jihoon menyipit ketika menemukan seorang yang sangat tinggi menjulang di depannya. Jihoon bahkan hampir tidak bisa membedakan ini orang atau pohon karena orang ini sangat tinggi. Kulitnya tan, Jihoon jadi ingat om-om pedofil yang pernah Soonyoung ceritakan dulu. Astaga, jangan-jangan..

"HUWAAA... JANGAN SAKITI AKU!" teriak Jihoon membuat orang yang berada di depannya ini langsung salah tingkah. Astaga, kenapa anak ini tiba-tiba berteriak. Ia akhirnya menggiring Jihoon masuk ke dalam rumahnya sebelum banyak orang menganggapnya aneh.

"HUWAA TOLONG AKU.. AKU HANYA INGIN MENEMUI SESEORANG.. HUWAA.." Jihoon masih berteriak. Akhirnya orang tadi melepaskan Jihoon dan barulah Jihoon menyadari bahwa tadi ia dibawa masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dan Jihoon juga baru menyadari bahwa orang yang duduk di bawah pohon tadi menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

"J-ji?" panggil orang itu tidak percaya.

 _~ Terlalu sibuk melakukan berbagai hal_

 _Karena dunia ini_

 _Kita menjadi semakin berjauhan ~_

Jihoon masih termenung di tempat duduknya. Sementara di sampingnya Jihoon sedang menatapnya tidak percaya. Ada rasa senang, sedih, kecewa yang melingkupi hatinya begitu melihat Jihoon. Seolah luka yang belum sembuh dalam hati Soonyoung itu kembali dibuka secara paksa. Soonyoung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya ketika Mingyu datang dengan 2 gelas jus jeruk dan 1 piring chocolate chips dan menaruhnya di hadapan Jihoon dan Soonyoung.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri, aku tadi tidak tahu kalau kau uhm, temannya Soonyoung hyung.." ujar Mingyu kikuk. Jihoon tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Namaku Kim Mingyu, kau bisa memanggilku Mingyu dan anggap seperti rumah sendiri.." ucap Mingyu memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Lee Jihoon, kau bisa memanggilku Jihoon.. dan terimakasih.." ucap Jihoon. Mingyu mengangguk mengerti dan duduk di samping Jihoon sembari menunggu Soonyoung keluar dari kamarnya. Ia melihat Jihoon yang menunduk dan memainkan ujung sweater kuningnya. Mingyu menghela napas. Sebenarnya ia tahu siapa Jihoon dan kenapa Jihoon datang kerumahnya. Tapi Mingyu tidak ingin berbicara duluan dan membiarkan pasangan ini menanganinya sendiri.

Cklek

Soonyoung keluar dengan setelan kemeja putih dan celana jeans hitam. Rambutnya basah menandakan tadi ia sempat mandi sebentar dan menata rambutnya. Mingyu yang mengerti itu tersenyum kecil pada Jihoon dan meninggalkan pasangan itu keluar rumah setelah Soonyoung duduk di kursi yang berbeda dengan Jihoon. Jihoon menatap pria yang masih fokus ke depan itu dengan tatapan rindu. Soonyoungnya sudah berbeda sekarang. Soonyoungnya makin tampan, makin dewasa, walaupun sudah tidak ada raut ramah dari wajahnya sekarang, tapi Jihoon yakin Soonyoung tetap ramah jika berurusan dengan orang luar.

"Soon/Ji.." keduanya memanggil secara bersamaan. Soonyoung menghela napas.

"Kau duluan, Ji.." ucapnya singkat dan terkesan dingin. Terkesan sangat jauh dari Jihoon, terkesan menjauhi Jihoon.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Jihoon. Soonyoung menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan tajamnya. Namun, entah kenapa Jihoon bukan merasa takut, tapi merasakan rindu dengan tatapan itu.

"Aku tinggal di sini, sekarang.. aku tidak akan kembali ke Seoul.. aku-."

GREB

Perkataan Soonyoung terpotong ketika Jihoon bangkit dan memeluknya erat. Ia bahkan masih terpaku dengan tindakan Jihoon. Soonyoung mengangkat tangannya, namun menurunkannya kembali. Ani, dia tidak boleh jatuh lagi kepada Jihoon. Soonyoung hanya takut jika nantinya ia kembali jatuh kepada Jihoon lagi, maka Jihoon akan meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan luka baru di atas luka Soonyoung yang belum sembuh. Namun ketika Soonyoung merasakan basah di dada sebelah kirinya, maka pertahanan Soonyoung runtuh sudah. Tembok yang selama 1,5 tahun ini ia bangun, runtuh karena isakan dari Jihoon.

"Soon, bogoshippo.. hiks.. aku merindukanmu.. maaf hiks.. maafkan aku, Soon.. hiks.." isak Jihoon sambil merapalkan kata-kata merindukan Soonyoung. Soonyoung mengangguk dan menarik Jihoon ke dalam pangkuannya dan mencium mata Jihoon. Jihoon menatap Soonyoung dan entah siapa yang memulainya, kedua bibir itu menyatu dengan sempurna.

 _~ Seolah aku tak pernah melakukan kesalahan_

 _Seolah aku hanya memperbagusnya_

 _Meskipun aku tak bisa melakukannya ~_

Jihoon menyamankan dirinya dipelukan Soonyoung. Membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya terpampang dengan bebasnya. Soonyoung mengelus surai hitamnya dan mengecup bagian atasnya. Terakhir kali Soonyoung bertemu Jihoon, rambutnya berwarna merah muda, membuat namja itu terlihat sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Namun sekarang Jihoon tidak lagi mewarnai rambutnya.

"Ugh, Soon, dingin~~" rengek Jihoon. Soonyoung terkekeh dan menaikkan selimutnya sampai menutupi dada mereka. Seolah Jihoon dan Soonyoung tidak menyakiti diri masing-masing, seolah mereka adalah orang terkuat, namun pada akhirnya mereka akan jatuh juga. Jadi, sekarang biarkanlah mereka melepaskan semuanya hari ini, menyatakan bahwa mereka tidak akan berpisah lagi dan untuk selamanya tidak akan berpisah lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan Seokmin?" tanya Soonyoung pada Jihoon. Jihoon yang akan mengarungi alam mimpinya kembali membuka matanya. Ia menatap Soonyoung, mengelus rahang tegas Soonyoung dan mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Seokmin sudah mengizinkanku, Soon.. kau tahu Jisoo sunbae? Mahasiswa kelas musik yang selalu menemaniku ketika menunggumu, itu adalah kekasihnya.. dia juga meninggalkan Jisoo sunbae ketika menikah denganku.." jelas Jihoon. Soonyoung tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia kembali merengkuh Jihoon ke dalam pelukannya. Jihoon tersenyum dan mengusakkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Soonyoung.

"Nanti setelah aku bercerai dengan Seokmin, kau harus menikahiku secepatnya sebelum eomma mencarikanku namja lain.. atau bahkan wanita.." ucap Jihoon. Soonyoung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Saranghae, Soon.." –Jihoon.

"Nado Saranghae, Ji.." –Soonyoung.

 _~ Aku takkan menyesal karenamu di masa depan nanti_

 _Selalu menunggu yeah itu terasa lebih mudah_

 _Meskipun kehilangan arah dan butuh waktu lama_

 _Untuk bisa kembali, kita pasti kan bertemu_

 _Di masa depan ~_

-END-

::: Coretan Author :::

Jangan bunuh author jebal.. cintai saja author yang tampan dan manis ini #wink #dikebirisamaauthorsebelah #abaikan

Yup, ini bisa dibilang sequelnya don't wanna cry.. thor, terus yang ff lain mana sequelnya? Katanya i like your foot sir dibikin sequel? Terus yang lain? jangan Cuma wacana doang dong thor.. huft, sequel ff yang lain mungkin author cicil satu persatu kalau author renggang dan ada imajinasi sekaligus inspirasi ya? Karena percuma author bela-belain nulis segini panjangnya tapi yang review cuma 2 orang..

Tapi, author tetep berterimakasih kepada 2 orang itu atau berapapun orang yang sudah review di ffnya author.. maaf kalau seandainya ceritanya membosankan dan banyak mengandung unsur meanie.. #bow

Jangan lupa review reader-nim #bow

Terimakasih dan terima jeon sebelah #gampar

Terimakasih dan terima author sebelah (emoji lope lope)


End file.
